Happy Little Island
by SchizophrenicFrankie
Summary: It's been over five months since the defeat of the pigs, and Bird Island is almost back to normal. The Infinity Acceptance Group is running strong, and a couple of new assignments shake things up. Red's anger is kept in check by his best friend, Chuck, and Bomb is finding new ground with Willlow, a quiet little birdie. But Leonard is still out there, hatching a new plan...
1. Not an Early Bird

**Yeah, I saw the movie and I liked it a lot. Because of that I watched the Toons and bought some toys. I'm human trash. It also got me shipping Chuck and Red, yay.**

 **So I made this fanfiction, enjoy. XD**

A quiet chirping was heard throughout Bird Village as the titular residents awoke from their peaceful slumber. The sun began it's slow ascent into the sky, draping the huts in a warm amber glow. The atmosphere was slow and the birds got up slowly and stretched their wings, ready for the easy-going day ahead.

In the centre of the village, in a pale clay hut, Red lay in his nest, quietly snoring away. He was never a morning bird, living in isolation with no boundaries taught him that, and it felt great. Suddenly, he felt a jab in his side, but ignored it. Another jab, and another. Taking all the effort in the world to lift his eyelids, he saw a blur of yellow and orange through his groggy vision.

"Hey, Red." A voice whispered into his ear, although he simply tried to bat it away with his feathered hand.

"Red, wake up!" The voice whispered louder, accompanied by more jabs, this time sharper and much more irritating. Groaning, the red bird focused his eyes more as he opened them again, and the blur of colours became clearer.

"Oh. Morning, Chuck." Red yawned before turning away. "Go away."

He heard his friend hiss in annoyance before replying with "Red, come on, Matilda wanted us early for classes." The canary continued to whisper, wrapping an arm around Red to turn him over.

"Just because she wants us early, doesn't mean I'm going early." Red whispered back, once again rolling over to face away from his friend. "Just go with Bomb."

"Bomb already left, come on, just this once can you be on time?" Chuck pleaded, but Red seemed unresponsive after a loud groan, still facing away from Chuck, tucked under his blanket. The yellow bird wrinkled his beak in frustration before clambering up onto the bed and hopping over his friend, only to plonk down beside him.

"Uh, Chuck, what are you doing?" Red asked, perplexed.

"Well, if you're sleeping in, I might as well sleep in too." Chuck replied, laying down on his back, wings folded, a sly grin on his face. Despite him being only slightly smaller than Red, he still took up space on his bed, making movement and just the idea of comfort fly out the window, figuratively speaking.

"Well if you want to sleep in, why don't you sleep in your own bed?" Red asked, getting annoyed, but Chuck had his eyes closed and was doing some very poor attempt at snoring.

"Oh, Chuck, you should definately take acting classes, 'cos you're fooling me good. Now get out of my bed." The red cardinal said, deadpan expression on his face as annoyance quickly turned to frustration as Chuck continued to fake snore. Taking a deep breath, Red decided to turn over and face away from the yellow bird, ignoring him, or at least trying to. The key word being trying, as as soon as he turned, he felt his friend begin to cuddle his back.

"Oh my God, Chuck, will you get off?" Red asked, trying to calm his simmering anger.

"Notuntilyougotoangermanagementclasswithme." Chuck spurted out in between snores as he continued to cuddle his friend. Red's face turned, well, red, as if the situation couldn't get any worse. All he wanted was a nice, easy going day, was that too much to ask? Now he found himself trying not to take the bait and get out of bed to relieve himself of the situation at hand.

He could wait it out, no problem. Besides, Chuck's attention span wasn't very, well, long, so it wouldn't be long before he gave up and went to class without him. Well, Red was still waiting for a sign from the canary after half an hour of nothing but snoring. Rolling his eyes, Red decided to turn around again to see that his friend was still snuggled up against him, although his breathing seemed to be softer.

"Chuck?" Red whispered to the canary, however it became apparent that his friend had genuinely fallen asleep. Red grumbled, eyebrows knitting in annoyance as he stood up out of bed.

"I give up." He admitted before yawning and making his way downstairs, "Keep the bed, I'm going to class."


	2. New Members, Grumpy Faces

**Chapter numero dos, people. I guess Chuck could be seen as a bit OOC, but hey, I see him as being grumpy in the morning, especially since Red ruined his perfect time record. He may be grumpy for other reasons, like [CLASSIFIED].**

 **As for Willow, I like her, she wasn't shown much in the movie, but I like those kind of shy artsy characters. She's Bomb's friend in this fic, and they both are very chill together and help each other out. :)**

 **Enjoy my stupid little fic about talking birds on a weird island.**

Red stepped through the bead curtains of the Infinity Acceptance Group, ignoring the exotic art that still decorated the hallway. Parting another set of bead curtains, he was met with the usual faces of Bomb, Matilda and Terrence. Matilda turned to see her friend and squawked in happiness as she made her way over to hug him.

"Hi, Red! Welcome!" She said, releasing him from her tight hug, her feathers ruffled in excitement. "You're not ill are you? Getting up this early for classes is such a bid deal."

"Very funny," Red said, a small smile forming on his beak. Matilda giggled before leading the cardinal to the circle, where he sat in his usual spot with legs crossed.

"Uh, Red, where's Chuck?" The chicken asked curiously.

"Oh, he said he didn't want to go and went back to sleep." Red said innocently, Matilda taking the bait as she nodded, confused, before taking a seat on her cushion. She grabbed her 'little filey' and placed it on her lap as she addressed the group.

"Well, minus Chuck, good morning, everyone!" She chirped cheerfully, "It seems we have a new member, Willow. Would you like to introduce yourself, deary?" Matilda gestured to the pigeon. She seemed so little when sat next to Bomb, who towered over her. She smiled shyly and stood up, brushing her longer feather tufts out of her eyes.

"Um, hello," She said, giving a small wave to the group, "My name is Willow, and I love to paint and stuff. Bomb suggested I tagged along with him so I could, uh, meet new people and solve some anger issues of my own." She finished, tugging on her orange hat nervously. The group clapped their hands as she sat back down, glancing at Bomb, who gave her a wide smile.

"Thank you, Willow. Now, everyone, today we are going to be doing-"

A sudden crash from the hallway interrupted the chicken, who jumped in surprise. The group focused their attention on the door, where Red saw a familiar yellow bird stumble through, his hands batting the bead curtain out the way as he looked at his friends, flustered.

"Oh, hello, Chuck. Don't worry, Red had us covered." Matilda said, to which Chuck glared at the cardinal before making his way to his spot, but paused as he realized Willow had taken it up. His face going red in frustration, he turned to see the only other available cushion. Next to Red.

"Now," Matilda started as the canary sat down with a grumble, "Today we shall be partnering up, as I feel like the most positive energy created is when two birds figure out their problems together." She said, placing a hand on her heart and looking whimsically at Terrence, who grunted happily.

"I'll give you a few minutes to pick your partners, my green organic herbal tea is just about done boiling." She said before practically leaping off her cushion and disappearing through the bead curtain.

"Green organic herbal tea? Is that even a thing?" Red wandered out loud, before looking around the room. There weren't exactly many birds here, Matilda liked the little friendship group they formed, so kept them separate from larger groups. Red didn't mind, he wasn't the most sociable bird, but when it came to picking partners he had only two choices, and one had already got together with the newest member.

"Well, I guess I'll have to partner up with you, Red." Chuck grumbled, and red turned to see his friend, arms cross and with a scowl on his face. Red couldn't help but chuckle at the canary.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you deserved it after waking me up. You know I'm not a morning bird." He said, scratching the back of his head. Chuck simply grumbled in response.

"Doesn't mean you have to ruin MY morning. You know I'm always on time for group meets." He said, feathers ruffled, giving him a very scruffy appearance.

"I told you I was sorry. Now sort out your bed feathers, then you'd look halfway presentable." Red joked, but Chuck simply squinted his eyes at him before turning away in a huff. This morning was going to be fun indeed.

"Your friend seems very grumpy." Willow whispered to Bomb, who looked at his friend with an amused smile.

"You get used to it. Chuck'll be chill by the end of today, anyway. Now, you ready for a day of fun-filled activities, partner?"

"I guess!" The blue pigeon giggled, putting her hat over her eyes shyly.


	3. Bonding and Breaking Stuff

**Chapter tres, people. This sucker. More friendship things, and will Chuck finally take a chill pill? *shrugs* Find out for yourselves ;)**

Bomb walked along the dusty path as he and Willow ventured further into the jungle. They had been asked by Matilda, as part of their activities, to place a flag on top of a hill on the far side of the island. She said it was 'meant to further create a positive bond between eachother and encourage co-operative teamwork', or something. Bomb didn't really remember, or understand much of what Matilda said. At least he got to hang out with Willow.

"Hey, Bomb?" The aforementioned bird chirped, capturing his attention.

"Yeah, Willow?" He replied.

"Thanks for asking me to tag along to the meets. I'm really enjoying this group activity thing. And Matilda seems really chill." She said, tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you came along too. You've definitely come out of our shell more." He grinned, patting her on the head gently. She playfully slapped his hand away, the red flag she was holding swaying in the breeze. Both friends took a moment to breath as they made their way to a clearing by the beach, where the path went to the left. It was just past noon, and the bright blue water was glistening, waves crashing on the beach peacefully. They weren't too far from the village, and could still hear the faint call of an odd bird. Willow started to follow the path, but Bomb cocked an eyebrow and coughed, making her turn on her heel.

"Matilda's instructions said that we take a right at the beach, not left." He said, gesturing in the direction.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look very safe," Willow replied, glancing behind Bomb to see a very old looking hidden path covered in jungle, "I-I don't like walking through dense jungle much." She murmured.

"Oh, don't worry," The blackbird said cheerfully, "There's nothing on this island that can harm us. And if you get scared, I'm always here for ya." He reassured her. Willow took a moment, instinctively tugging on her hat, before she nodded nervously. Bomb beamed back before he trudged into the jungle, the little pigeon jogging after him.

~/~

Red thought it was a pretty stupid idea for Matilda to have him and Chuck carry a silly flag to a hill and plonk it there just for the sake of building 'a positive bond between eachother'. Besides, Chuck was still bitter about this morning, which if anything was even worse than the activity. Although despite the canary's initial dragging of heels and giving his friend grumpy looks, he slowly became more distracted with different kinds of flowers and pretty scenery.

"Hey Chuck, how far did you say this hill was again?" Red asked the yellow bird, who looked up.

"From what Matilda was saying I gathered it was the hill in the Cobalt Plateaus, which is on the other side of the island."

"Ugh," Red groaned, "That'll take us the whole day on foot!" He looked at Chuck angrily.

"Hey, not my fault, Matilda told us to do it. Besides, it gives you a chance to think about what you did." He glared at the cardinal.

"This again?" Red replied, hand gripping tighter on the blue flag he'd been carrying the whole time, "Chuck, I apologized... twice. That's a record breaker for me. And you're still mad?"

The yellow bird simply grunted and looked away angrily from his friend. Red was so confused, Chuck had only really acted like this once before, and that was when Mighty Eagle pulled a prank on him. Red cringed thinking about it, at least they learned a valuable lesson, never get glue on your feathery behind.

"Is it your crippling need to be there on time? Or is it because you didn't have your coffee? Or it because you might have needed that sleep all along?" Red said hotly, staring at Chuck, who's sour expression cracked slightly, for his cheeks to turn red and his brow to knit into a scowl.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe if you actually got up early for once and stopped being so selfish all the time, then I might not be as mad! There's a reason you were sent to anger management, but it's another thing that you still haven't learned anything!" He said with a loud growl, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Well MAYBE if you didn't do thing at a million miles an hour and weren't so incessantly annoying I wouldn't be so grumpy and could have learned a thing or two!" Red shouted back, leaning in as he stared at Chuck with a death glare. Both birds inched closer, their staring contest becoming more intense, before Chuck finally snapped and yet out a loud cry that echoed throughout the small patch of jungle they were travelling in. Red, still angry, because startled for a moment before the yellow bird started speeding around the area at a blur, bouncing off trees and running up trunks, all the while screaming his head off. Red scoffed at his friend's temper tantrum bitterly as Chuck's yellow blur came to a screeching halt as he finally hit a tree beak-first and fell flat on the floor.

Red wondered over to the canary who was panting, faint bruises plastered all over his body, his beak bent out of shape, his eyes staring at the sky. Red wondered what to do, as if he did the wrong thing, he could set his friend on a rampage again, so he coughed to get his attention.

"You alright, buddy?" He asked, trying to keep the concerned tones in his voice to a minimum.

"What do you think?" Chuck replied, gasping for breath before slowly standing up on his shaky knees.

"Well, at least you blew off some steam." Red said, gesturing toward some of the trees that had been bent or even snapped by the canary rage episode, "You could come in handy if we need some lumber."

Red looked back at his friend, who's exhausted face let out a breathy laugh.

"I'd put everyone out of business if I did that." He replied, and Red chuckled at his friends remark.


	4. A Sigh of Exhaustion

**Chapter 4, people. More fun, and they've both almost reached the hill. Matilda isn't very good with this activity thing, is she? More friendship and Chuck being a flirt ass.**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

Chuck seemed to have cheered up considerably since his little tantrum, and Red was quite relieved. In fact, he was actually starting to join their little trek through the jungle. The sun was making it's slow descent in the sky as red decided to take a breather ad sat down on a nearby log, placing the little flag beside him.

"Tired already?" Chuck asked with a grin, only to have Red scoff at him.

"No, I'm just sitting here because I feel like it. Of course I'm tired. Aren't you? This thing is taking forever." The cardinal moaned.

"Red, buddy, even after all the time you've known me, have you ever seen me get tired?" Chuck asked, cocking an eyebrow, and Red had to admit, he was right. Chuck was never tired. Actually...

"Yes, I have. The only reason you get sleep is because you wear yourself out every day from running around this damn island." Red said, poking his friend in the chest to emphasize his point.

"Pfft, sleep is for the weak. Plus you make me."

"Yeah, and what happened when Bomb and I didn't make you go to bed as usual?" It was Red's turn to raise an eyebrow as Chuck huffed at his friend, before sighing in exasperation.

"I ended up falling asleep in a tree on the other side of the island." The canary said, looking down at the ground, remembering his undignified landing as he accidentally rolled off the branch in his sleep.

"Exactly. Just think of how great you are to have me as a friend. You would have died by now if it weren't for me." Red teased, crossing his wings.

"Oh yeah? You seem very happy with our friendship despite saying you're a loner." Chuck joked back, smirking at Red. The cardinal smiled back at his friend, but instantly regretted it, as the silent eye contact became slightly awkward to him. Coughing, he picked up the flag and motioned to follow the trail.

"Anyway, come on, we should make it to the hill by evening if we're lucky." He said, walking briskly ahead of his friend.

"I thought you were tired?" Chuck joked before sprinting to catch up with Red. He glanced at his friends face and giggle slightly.

"Oh my, what a conveniently red face you have. Too bad I can't see past the blush." He teased, winking at Red, who made to lightly hit the canary. Being the fast bird he was, Chuck ended up on the other side of Red, patting him on the head.

"Nice reflexes, but do you realize who you're up against?" He said smugly, pointing at himself proudly. Red smirked as he made to grab his friend again, only for him to meet air once again. Chuck had run 10 feet ahead, his tail tail waggling as he grinned at his friend.

"You know, this is kind of cute, watching you trying to catch me."

"Oh yeah, we'll see how cute you look when my fist meets your face." Red replied as he sprinted after his friend. He was glad that Chuck had perked up and it actually felt nice to have a bit of fun every now and then. At least was zooming around out of happiness now.

~/~

Bomb was exhausted, walking just wasn't his thing. The jungle was hot, he was boiling, but thankfully Willow was there to distract him as they talked about art and stuff.

"What I like to do is paint very quickly, as I believe it carries more energy and feeling into your painting." She continued her now half an hour long ramble of art, and Bomb chuckled.

"If you want to go fast, just consult Chuck, he's a bit of an expert on being fast." He said, and the pigeon looked up at him in thought.

"Speaking of Chuck, do you think him and Red have stopped being grumpy?" She asked curiously. Bomb gave a hearty laugh at her naivety.

"Of course they have! They have disagreements all the time, but they end up alright in the end. They wouldn't be friends otherwise." He said reassuringly to Willow, who nodded her head in understanding.

"I guess you're right. I would still worry about them though, if I was their friend. I hate it when friends get into fights." She replied, looking disheartened for a second. Bomb caught the sad glimpse in her eye before patting her on the back with his giant wing.

"I know, you're just that kind of bird. But trust me, we've been friends for a long time now, and those two, despite their fights, still really like each other. In fact..." He trailed off, putting a finger to his chin in thought. Willow cocked her head at her new friend.

"In fact what?" She asked, waving to get him out of thought.

"Oh, uh, nothing," He replied after shaking his head, then spotted something up ahead, "Hey look, a waterfall!" He said before gesturing for the smaller bird to follow as he ran ahead.

They both stopped at a clearing in the thick trees and vines to see a lovely shimmering, not to mention cool looking waterfall, leading into a small pool. At last, something had heard Bomb's pleas.

"Thank Mighty Eagle! Hey, how about we stop for a bit to literally cool off." He said, and Willow giggle before nodding. She went up to the waters edge, and feeling brave, took a swan dive into the water. Bomb looked on in amusement as the little pigeon played around in the water, letting the cool water sooth her hot feathers. Bomb yawned as he realized just how much the journey had tired him out, as he took a few steps from the water's edge to lay down on the cool grass, looking up at nothing as he let his eyes close for a little nap.


	5. Finally!

**Chapter 5, people. Sorry for the delay, my Tumblr inbox requires me to draw gay birds, as will be the norm now. Have friendship and cuddles and shipping fuel. I am trash, I tell you!**

Bomb's eyes opened heavily to a vibrant amber sunset as he just began to realize how long he had been asleep for. The palm trees above him swayed in a cool breeze as he propped himself up, yawning loudly and stretching out his wings. It was a nice nap, but then he realized the lack of a certain bird. He looked around the glade, but Willow was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, something pounced on him, taking him by surprise. And when Bomb got surprised, well...

He opened his eyes to see the small crater he had made, the trees around him singed as he looked down to find Willow standing there, feathers black with soot, a look of shock on her face, her hat now fully covering her eyes.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Willow," Bomb stammered, trailing off awkwardly as he started to think of what the pigeon would do. Willow held up a hand to push her hat brim as a small smile spread on her beak, and she looked up at Bomb with excited eyes.

"Wow, that was..." She began, but Bomb cut her off as he mumbled, embarrassed. "Yeah, terrible, I know. Sorry, Willow, but you shouldn't surprise me like that." He said, but the little bird simply jumped up and down on the spot.

"No, Bomb, that was AMAZING! I mean, I knew you could explode, but I never knew you could, well, EXPLODE!" She yelled, flailing her arms in the air as she ran around in circles, Bomb staring at her in confusion.

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" He asked finally and Willow shook her head.

"Of course not, it's awesome that you can explode! I bet you used it to kick those pig's asses!"

"Well, blew their asses sky high." Bomb said, earning a giggle from the pigeon.

Bomb was thankful that Willow didn't right out disown him as a friend when he exploded, and his heart warmed as she instead accepted his powers.

~/~

Red looked at the horizon as the sun began to set. Chuck had found the hill earlier on one of his adventures, and now Red was beginning to see it as the earth beneath him was replaced by a blue-tinged rock. They were definitely at the plateaus now.

"Come on, Red stuff!" Chuck zoomed up to him, pulling on his wing to try and make him run faster.

"Why couldn't you just run this over here in the first place instead of having me trekking all the way up here?" Red asked grumpily.

"Because then it would be cheating. Now move your fluffy butt and get the flag up there!" The canary mocked before he got behind Red to move him up the hill. Red was exhausted when he finally made it, and felt his knees give in as he collapsed on the ground. He waved the flag in defeat playfully, but looked up when Chuck hadn't taken it.

"Chuck, just take the flag. The spot is literally 5 feet behind you."

"Nah, I'll just watch you." The yellow bird replied, standing with his arms crossed smugly, "Surely you can make that final stretch."

"I swear if I weren't on my hands and knees right now I would strangle you." Red said as he crawled to the spot before finally planting the flag. He was too tired to care that Chuck was giggling at him the whole way before laying beside him, raising an eyebrow.

"See, wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You can say that, but you forget I move at normal speed with a normal metabolism, so this day long journey across the island has kind of worn me out." Red said sarcastically, and the yellow bird playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"True, I mean I'm so amazing I forget about other birds and their struggles." He replied before sitting up and stretching his wings. "Well, I don't think we can make it back to the village in time. Well, I can, but you can't."

"Yeah? So just go back, you always do." The cardinal said, sitting up as well to look at the sunset.

"Nah, I'll stick around this time, you'll go crazy without me."

"Chuck, I go crazy just being with you."


	6. In the Midst of the Storm

The rain was a bit unexpected, but that didn't stop Red from hating it. Thankfully, Chuck found shelter for them both in the form of a small cave, and now both birds were staring at the miserable landscape, tired and slightly wet. Turns out they couldn't beat the torrent.

"Well, this sucks." Red finally said, and glanced at the canary, who chuckled under his breath, although he seemed a bit preoccupied with the grey clouds. Red sighed, this was going to be fun. Trust Matilda to put them both on a day long trek across the island only to get stuck in a cave to escape the weather. Plus Chuck was acting weird... well, weirder. Red had noticed that the yellow bird had been acting a lot weirder around him than the other birds. No, weirder wasn't the word... flirty, yeah.

He shook his head clear of his thoughts as a faint clap of thunder echoed in the distance, and he felt a small peep come from his friend. He turned to see Chuck's eyes grow wide as he continued to stare at the clouds, shifting his weight.

"What's wrong? Scared of thunder?" Red mocked, raising an eyebrow. Chuck's gaze was pulled away from the clouds as he tried to look cool and content in front of the cardinal.

"Me? Scared of thunder? Red, I may have my fears, but they're not silly ones." Chuck replied, acting calm and collected, but Red could tell from his glances outside what was up. Red was about to make a remark about how Chuck hated his feathers being dirty as a petty fear when suddenly a very loud clap of thunder boomed around the cave, along with a flash of lighting. The flash ended, and just like that Chuck disappeared from his spot, a shriek alerting Red of his whereabouts. The cardinal walked deeper into the cave to see his friend cowering against the rough wall, his feathers ruffled, eyes wide with panic.

"Not scared of thunder my bird butt." Red's deadpan voice interrupted Chuck's whimpers as the yellow bird looked defeated up at his friend.

"OK, I admit it. I'm scared of thunder. Only a little, th-" Another loud clap interrupted his sentence and sent him practically flying into the air. He was terrified out of his wits as he toppled Red over in panic. Red was slightly winded, partially because of Chuck knocking him down, but also because he was being hugged by the other bird. He felt him shaking as he managed to sit up, and looked outside at the miserable weather.

"D-don't tell anyone, please." Chuck mumbled, face buried in Red's chest, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Huh, how ironic that the 'lightning bird' is scared of thunder." Red remarked, but was met with silence. It dawned on him that Chuck meant it for real, as the bird still clung stiffly to him, whimpering with every thunder clap.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. Might use it for blackmail one day, though." He added, and Chuck finally looked up at him with a dangerous glare. Red laughed at his friend, "I'm kidding! Knowing you, you'd bring up this." He gestured to the hug he was in.

Chuck giggled, "Yeah, I definitely would. Then bird will be far more suspicious of you rather than me." He said before another clap of thunder caused him to bury his face in Red's feathers. The cardinal sighed before shuffling over to prop himself against the cave wall.

"You got me. So I won't tell anyone, and since it looks like the storm won't be over any time soon, I will be taking a nap," He said "Try not to squeeze the life out of me."

This was embarrassing, but he would tolerate it due to the way Chuck was acting. He genuinely needed a nap, and if the canary kept acting on edge and darting around the cave then he would never get it. Worn out by the day, he let sleep slowly take over, returning Chuck's hug.

~/~

Bomb was soaked to the bone by the time he and Willow returned to the village. In all honesty, he didn't mind it at all. The rain was a nice cool relief to the otherwise humid day, and he talked to Willow about art and food on the way back.

"There you two are!" Matilda said with relief as they returned to her hut. The chicken looked at them with relief, and Bomb immediately started to worry.

"What's up, Matilda?" He asked, sensing something was off. The white bird hopped from one foot to another, glancing at Terrence who gave her a reassuring grunt.

"The pigs came back, Bomb." She said, fanning her face with her wings. Willow gave a gasp in surprise, and Bomb furrowed his brows in anger.

"What did they want?" The blackbird asked, and Matilda looked up at him.

"They came in from their ships on moving machines of some kind, ruffled some feathers. Then they saw them."

"Who?"

"The blues, Jay, Jake and Jim. They stole them away before we all had a chance to counter attack, and just like that they were gone."

Matilda's words echoed in Bomb's mind as he looked at Willow, who was tugging on her hat in worry. A clap of thunder interrupted them, and Bomb realized something.

"Has Chuck come back with Red yet?"

"No he hasn't." Matilda replied, concern showing in her ruffled feathers. The canary was always the first to come back after one of these activities, usually leaving Red or getting distracted. Bomb tried to tell him how sad the cardinal was, but the yellow bird got more flustered every time before zooming off.

"Do you think they've been taken too?" Willow chirped, looking at Bomb with tears brimming in her eyes.

"No, they couldn't have, maybe they didn't want to walk in the rain." Bomb replied, but couldn't shake off the ominous feeling.

Suddenly, a pink female bird burst into the room, out of breath.

"You guys!" She panted, doubling over to catch her breath. Willow walked towards her to help her friend.

"Hey, Stella. What's wrong?" She asked, as the galah finally calmed down.

"Judge Pekinpaw wants everyone to head to the sheltered courtroom immediately," She said before running back out the door to tell more birds.

"This is bad, Terrence." Matilda said, putting a hand to her mouth and ducking her head down as her breath caught in her throat. The large bird walked loudly over to her and took her up by his wing to hug her tight.


End file.
